Red John's New Obsession
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Fem!Harry. Abby Potter moved away from Britain when the war ended to escape. Red John found the one girl who is unlike any other. Patrick Jane is curious of John's new target.
1. Chapter 1

**Red John's New Obsession **

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I really do wish that I did.

_From Abby's Point of View…_

It has been a couple of months after the war in the Wizardry World in England and Abby was being hunted by the British Magical Community, because the rest of her so called family made sure that everyone believed that she was the next Dark Lord or Lady. All because they found out that it was her that was the Chosen One, not her brother, James Jr. Thankfully, the American Magical Ministry did not believe that load of crap and they gave her citizenship when they heard that she was being hunted down for ending their war.

So now Abby is living in Sacramento, California and has a job at the local bookstore. She always did have a love for books as they were her only friend during her time in England. The war took a lot from her, like her friends Luna and Neville; sure they were alive and did not believe the lies that were about her. But she would never be able to see them again. And also during the last battle, Tom made sure that he left his mark on her to remind her about him. He had damaged her left leg to the point that she would be forever walking with a cane. Draco who became her friend when she saved his family's life at one point gave her, his father's cane with Lucius' permission.

For the last couple of days, Abby has been feeling like she was being watched and followed, but whenever she tries to figure out who it is, there was no one in sight or around. The local gang thought she was being paranoid, since they knew of her past and how she was involved with the war as they too, were magical. But they still kept an eye out in case, she was right.

It started when she was working the bookstore, a man who was in his late thirties or early forties, came up and bought several books and they chatted for a bit, before he took off. His name was Kent, just Kent. She got no last name. But there was something odd about him, but she did not know what and that got her warily about him. He was nice and stuff like that. He even invited her out for coffee sometime later on. She just told that she will have to see as it was not easy for her to get around. When he was about to say something, a customer asked if their order was in. She grabbed her cane and walked to the back of the store and got the order. When she had came back, Kent was gone. She just shrugged it off as she thought that he had to go somewhere important or that he was late for his job.

After she had closed the store up for the day and she was walking back to her apartment. When she suddenly had a feeling like she was being followed. But she could not see or find out who was following her. And it was driving her crazy as she thought it was someone from England looking for her, but the magical government promised to inform her if there were any British wizards coming to her area. And also they would have tried to kill her immediately.

So far everything was going good for her and she was beginning to heal from the war and her past.

**(Scene Break)**

_From Red John's Point of View…_

When he first saw her, sitting on a stool in the bookstore, he thought she was the most beautiful woman that he ever saw. And he saw a lot. But this one was different; she did not wear makeup like those other slut did. Far as he could tell, she only wears lip gloss. He had to go in there and meet her. So he went into the store and looked around and found some books that looked to be interesting to read.

As she was checking out the books that he brought up, he found out that she was from England. He also saw the scars on her neck and arms like she has been in a fight or a war. He did read about the attacks that were going on in England. But from what she looks like, she must have been caught in the crossfire of one of those attacks and survived.

Her name was Abby that was a nice name for someone like her. He invited her for coffee on a later date. She said that she will have to see as it was not easy for her to get around. He was about to ask her why, when a woman asked if her order was in yet or not. Boy was he in for a shock when a cane with a snake's head for the handle made an appearance and he found out his answer to why she could not get around easily.

Then the woman started to flirt with him and even said that he wanted a real hard working woman to talk to, that he should go out with her. She even gave him, her name and phone number. He had to leave, but he did take her phone number, because he will have to deal with her later on and show her that it was not right to insult someone like Abby who was prettier than her.

So he left, but he intended to come back later when Abby closes down the store and he will follow her to where she is living. At eight o'clock, he was sitting in his black Honda, when he saw her locking the door. Carefully, following her, he noticed that she knew that she was being followed by someone as she was looking around warily. He frowned at what he saw, no woman should be that aware of their surroundings like she was. And by the way her body was tense; it looked like she was expecting to be attack or something.

Then it added up, the scars, her leg and cane, and her awareness, she was somehow involved with the terrorist's attacks in Britain. He was about to jump out of his car when he saw a local gang member walk up to and another member following him. They were laughing; he watched how her face lit up and how she looked so care free. Suddenly, her face got serious as she said something to them and they frowned and started to look around for something or someone. They escorted her to the apartment building; he counted the men that were standing in front of the building. It was all the members that belong to the Wolf Pack Gang.

He frowned as thought of everything that he knew about the Wolf Pack Gang. They were nine members, very protective of their turf, and very fierce when fighting that the other gangs leave them alone as they were very dangerous when angered. What was Abby doing with those type of people? They all live in the same apartment building which has ten apartments in it. She couldn't be one of them as it was known it was all men gang and there were no females in it.

But at least he knew where she lived, maybe if he played his cards right. She will probably fall for him with in due time. He looked in his mirror and wondered who would not fall for him. Sure he was around forty-two years old and she looked about to be twenty-two, but there was a saying that age does not count when it comes to love. He was very good looking, he kept in shape, he has to be for his extra project like the one he is going to do later tonight, he was smart, well off, and could take care of Abby and treat her like she should be treated. There was no way that Abby won't fall in love with him.

Well, he better be off, he still has to teach this Emily Smith a lesson or two that she will never forget.

**(Scene Break)**

It has been several days since she felt like she was being followed. She was glad who ever it was, had stop. It was around noon and soon it was going to be lunch break. Vic just left after making sure that she was doing alright and that she was safe. He always trusted her gut feeling when something was about to happen. Vic was the alpha of his werewolf pack, the Wolf Pack Gang. There were a total of nine members or ten if you count her. After a few days after she moved into their apartment building, they finally accepted her as one of their own. It did help that she had a wolf Animagus form, so that whenever there was a full moon, she could travel with them in her form and not get hurt.

Since she told them that she believed that she was being followed, Vic and the others took it upon themselves to walk her to and from work or to where ever she needed to go, in case that the stalker took it to the next level.

The last customer left when a blonde hair man who seemed to smile a lot came in with a serious looking brunette woman.

Smiling to them as they came up to the counter, she said, "Hello, welcome to Past Time Bookstore. How may I help you?"

The man smiled back and said, "Hello, I'm Patrick Jane and this is Agent Teresa Lisbon and we are from the CBI and we would like to ask you a few questions. If that is alright with you, Miss…?"

"Oh, right. I'm Abby Potter. No, I don't mind if you ask me questions. Go right ahead," Abby replied as she introduced herself.

"Those are some interesting scars that you have on your arms and neck. I take it from your accent that you are British, but somehow was caught up in the cross fire in one of the terrorists' attacks back in England. Am I right?" Jane asked with a smile on his face.

Agent Lisbon watched how Abby's face suddenly became worn looking and a tired look in her eyes that should not be there in someone as young as Abby. It was the same look whenever someone mentions Jane's family to Jane. It was the same haunted look as Jane whenever Red John shows up on their radar.

Abby sighed as she told them, "I wasn't caught in the crossfire of the attacks. I was involved in the attacks trying to stop them from hurting and killing more people. It was like a war was going on. I have too much death and blood to not be war. I fought against the terrorists for several years now and these scars are the result from those attacks. I had to move away from the pain and memories of that place."

"Interesting," Jane said as he nodded before wandering off to look at something.

Agent Lisbon pulled out a picture and handed it to her as she asked, "Do you know this woman?"

Abby frowned as she studied the picture, she answered, "Yes, I know her. Emily Smith was in here a few days ago to pick up an order. What happened to her?"

"She was murdered a few days ago by a copy cat killer," Jane said immediately.

Abby felt her eyes go wide when she heard that the woman was killed on the same day that she was being followed.

"Did you see anything strange or unusual when she came to pick up her books, Miss Potter?" Agent Lisbon asked.

"No, but when I locked up the store that night and started heading to my apartment, I felt like I was being followed by someone, but I could not find or see who it was that was following me. I'm sorry that I couldn't be any more help," Abby said.

"That's alright. Thanks for your time," Jane told her.

They were about to leave when she spoke up, "Wait, I remembered something when she was in here to pick up her books. There was a man who was in here at the same time as she was. He told me that his name was Kent, but he did not give me his last name. But there was something off about him. I maybe paranoid from what happened in England, but I would know if my gut told me that something was wrong."

Jane asked with curiosity, "Can you describe him?"

Abby nodded as she began to describe him, "Late thirties or early forties. A little bit of gray in his hair. Good looking. It looks like he works out often. He was almost six feet tall. Nicely dress. I say he weigh about almost two hundred pounds. But like I said before, I had a gut feeling that he was not all that he seemed to be. When I got back with her books, he was gone and she looked disappointed. I believe that she had flirted with him or something that would chase him off."

Agent Lisbon smiled and said, "Thanks for your help. I hope that you have a nice day."

"Yes, have a nice day, Abby and take care of yourself," Jane waved goodbye.

Abby waved goodbye and watched them leave in their vehicle. She did not notice the blush on Jane's face when she waved goodbye to him, but Agent Lisbon did.

**(Scene Break)**

Once, Jane and Lisbon was in the vehicle, Lisbon had to ask, "So, Jane what was with that blush on your face when Abby wave goodbye to you?"

"What blush? I wasn't blushing," Jane replied.

Lisbon rolled her eyes at his behavior and denial. She knew that he refuses to love anyone else since his late wife and daughter, but she knew that Jane liked Abby.

**(Scene Break)**

Kent saw that Patrick Jane and Agent Lisbon was talking to Abby, he saw the haunted look on her face when Jane said something. Taking out his camera, he took a close up picture of Jane leaning towards Abby while they talked. But when they left, he noticed the blush on Jane's face. Interesting. He wondered what would happen when Jane receives a letter from Red John with a certain picture in it. That would be fun to watch.

(Scene Break)

It was getting late and it has been two days since Jane and Lisbon visited Abby at the bookstore. Jane just could not get her out of his mind. She was very interesting to be around. Plus, Lisbon told everyone in CBI that he had a crush on a young woman named Abby Potter, so almost everyone took to teasing him about her.

"Excuse me; is one of you named Patrick Jane, here?" A teenage boy asked.

Jane stood up from his usual spot on the couch and walked over to the boy, and said, "That would be me."

The boy shifted around for a second, before holding out a letter and told Jane, "I was told to give this to you, Mr. Jane."

"Thank you, young man," Jane opened the letter when the young boy left. He saw what was in the envelope; he lost all color to his face.

"Who is it from, Jane?" Cho asked as he was the closest to Jane.

Jane looked scared as he said, "Its from Red John."

"WHAT!" Lisbon yelled.

Jane handed her the letter, before sitting down on the couch with his hands covering his face. Lisbon looked and saw it was a picture of Jane, Lisbon, and Abby Potter talking, but Jane was leaning towards Abby. With the picture, there was a note with something type on it. It read:

_Interesting choice, Patrick Jane._

_It seemed to me that you like Miss Abby._

_Well, I am going to have some fun with her._

_Red John_

"Well, damn," Lisbon said as she continued to stare at the letter and study the symbol of Red John.

**AN: I hope that you like this new story. It popped into my head a couple of days ago and refused to leave alone. For the record, I do NOT know who Red John really is. This is my take on who I think Red John is like. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day everyone. Remember review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wished that I did, but I don't.

It was morning when Abby woke up with a strange feeling that something unpleasant would happen today. She got a shower, got dressed, and made breakfast for the whole pack, which ate like a bunch of starving wolves, no pun intended. Thankfully, there was a separated bank account where money was put in just for food alone, since they ate so much of it. Even though, almost every member of the pack has a job, it did help when the magical government gives them a bit of money for food as they do not want hungry werewolves on the loose during the full moon or anytime really.

Finally, when Abby and Mike, who was the second in charge of the pack, escorted Abby to the bookstore. Mike finally asked a question when he noticed something was bothering Abby, "What's up, Abby?"

Abby frowned as she leaned more on her cane, when she answered, "I just got a feeling that something unpleasant is going to happen today, that's all."

Mike took out his cell phone and called Vic to let him know what Abby just told him. Mike is the only one out of the pack that does not have a job, but he does not care about that as it was his job to be there in case something bad happens, like with Abby. No one in the pack wants anything to happen to Abby, because not only she's part of the pack, but she is the only one who can cook good food that they all can eat.

After hanging up the cell, Mike said, "It looks like that you are stuck with me all day, today."

Abby smiled as she said, "Thanks. I don't know what I would have done without you or the pack there for me."

Mike chuckled and replied, "Well, you properly not come out of the apartment and be the most paranoid person to live. And then you will somehow get a bunch of cats and become known as the crazy cat lady in the neighborhood and died alone with all of your cats beside you. And no body will find your body until the cats starts making so much noise that the neighbors will call the cops and then they will find your body. They will bury you with all of your precious cats."

By the time, Mike was done explaining what would have happen to her, she was laughing so hard that she could barely breathe. Unlocking the door as she still was laughing, Mike and Abby made their way into the store and began to prepare for the day a head of them.

**(Scene Break)**

It was almost eleven o'clock when the door opened and in came Jane and Agent Lisbon. Abby made her way towards them. As she got closer, Jane and Agent Lisbon saw the cane that she was using to help her get around. Abby smiled at them, and said, "Its good to see you two here again. I guess that this is not a simple visit, is it?"

Mike came up from behind and put his hand on her shoulder, but before anyone could say anything, a delivery man came in with a bouquet of white and red roses.

The man came up to Abby and asked, "Are you Abby?"

"Yes, I am. How may I help you?" Abby asked the man.

"I was to deliver these to you. So if I can get you to sign this, I will leave you be," The delivery man handed her the roses and had her sign saying that she did in fact get the roses.

"Have a nice day, madam," The man said before leaving the store.

Mike disappeared to the back of the store to get something to put the roses in. When he returned, he asked her, "Any note?"

Abby nodded as she handed him the note that came with the roses. He saw it was from this Kent guy. He frowned as he studied the note, he did not like this guy and Abby was wary of him, so that only meant that he was bad news.

"Who is it from?" Jane asked as he was curious when he saw their reaction to the note. He also knew that Lisbon was curious, too.

"Its from Kent," Abby said as she set the roses on the counter. "So what can I help you two with?"

"We believe that you are in danger," Agent Lisbon told her.

Both Mike and Abby stiffen when they heard what she had said. Abby faced her and asked, "Why am I in danger? I can understand that if I was back in Britain, but not here. I did not do anything that would cause someone to hunt me down."

Jane frowned at what Abby had said, but he replied, "You have gain the attention of Red John."

Mike frowned as he said, "Didn't you a while back say that this Red John was dead by your own hand?"

Abby then added, "Unless, the real Red John planted evidences to make that man that you killed seem to be the real one. But in the end, he was just covering his ass, because you were getting too close for comfort."

Agent Lisbon frowned as she said, "That makes sense. And it does seem like he made everything point to that man to be the real Red John. I never thought of that before. Like Jane said you have gain the attention of Red John, which is very dangerous as you could be the next target."

Mike stepped up and said, "If you are saying that she is better off with you guys. Then you are all nutz as she is already well protected and does not need more protection."

Jane studied him before asking, "Are you from the Wolf Pack Gang that is around here?"

Agent Lisbon looked alarmed when Mike nodded his head. She had heard of that gang like most people in CBI. The Wolf Pack Gang is a very dangerous gang to cross. If they consider Abby Potter as one of them, then Red John is going to have his hands full when it comes to getting to Abby.

"Interesting," Jane said to himself.

Abby felt like she just went through a Déjà vu as she asked him, "What's so interesting, Mr. Jane?"

Jane looked at her. There was a feeling that he was feeling each time he looked at her. It was the same feeling that he felt when he met his late wife for the first time and it scared him. But he replied, "Call me, Patrick, Miss Abby. I was just wondering if Red John knew of you being friends with the gang. Because if he does, he is going to have his hands full trying to get to you."

Mike suddenly thought of something, so he said, "Maybe if you let Abby here look through the case file of Red John, she could probably find something that you all miss. She is free this weekend which is tomorrow. I could drop her off at the CBI."

"That's a great idea, young man," Jane said as he patted Mike's shoulder with a smile on his face.

Agent Lisbon frowned as she asked, "Why would I let her do that?"

Mike answered instead of Jane, "Agent Lisbon, Abby here is a genius when it comes to finding patterns to anything. And also she is one of the major players in Britain that stopped the terrorist even though she would probably never get credit for that. And its known that a fresh mind can spot something new where others had missed."

"My point exactly," Jane said so he just annoy Lisbon for the fun of it.

Agent Lisbon sighed as she rolled her eyes and said, "Would ten o'clock in the morning, work for you, Miss Potter?"

"Of course, it will. Sorry about Mike, he sometimes does that," Abby told her.

"No problem. I understand, Jane is like that all the time," Agent Lisbon said as she was just happy that someone else understands what it is like with having someone like Jane around.

"Its nice to see you again, Miss Abby," Jane said before kissing her check, as he was about to leave after Lisbon.

After they had left, Abby heard Mike growling. Turning away from him, so he would not see her face red, she asked, "What got you growling about, Mike?"

Mike looked at her in shock, before answering, "He, that bastard kissed you. I don't like it or him."

Once she was sure that her face was not red, she turned to him and pointed out to him and said, "A couple of minutes ago, you two were becoming friends. And now you hate his guts for kissing me on my cheek. Its not like he kissed me on the lips, that would be different."

She was answered with another growl as Mike walked to the back of the store, muttering how cops should not flirt with people or something like that. Abby just shook her head and laughed at the way, her friend was acting. Sometimes or most of the times, she can never understand the opposite gender.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. This is going to be an Abby/Jane pairing as I believe its time to have Jane fall back in love again. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Mentalist or Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I don't, so don't sue me. That would be a waste of time and pointless.

Its about two hours till the bookstore closes and Abby and Mike get to go home, when the door opened and in came Kent, who as far as Abby could tell, he always wears high class clothes.

"Mr. Kent, how can I help you today?" Abby asked politely with a polite smile on her face. Only the members of the pack and her friends in England could tell that she was forcing herself to be polite.

"Nothing, but I was wondering if you would like to go out and have dinner together, tonight?" Kent asked her. He was sure that the beautiful young woman in front of him would not turn him down. He really wants to get to know her better. He tried to find some information through his contacts about Abby Potter, but they came up empty handed and he was not please with the results. It was like she is there, but not at the same time.

Abby could sense Mike getting closer as her gut was telling her to say no. Abby force herself to blush as she answered him, "No thank you. Sorry, but I can't tonight as I already have plans tonight."

"That's alright, maybe another time then." Even though Kent acted like her answer did not effect him, but inside Kent was furious. "Say, its not safe for a young beautiful woman like yourself to walk home alone at night, I could give you a ride, if you want."

Mike then choose to step out and put his hands on Abby's shoulders and said, "I will be walking her home as we live in the same apartment building. There is no need for that."

Kent responded, "I thought I should ask, but since you are going to do it. I think that I will take my leave then. Goodnight and hope to see you soon, Abby."

With that Kent left the bookstore and got inside his car and drove off. When she was sure that he was gone, Abby sigh with relief and Mike relaxed as well. Then a thought came to her, Abby turned to Mike and asked, "How did he know that I walked home? I never told him that."

That startled Mike before he thought for a second. Then he replied, "Maybe he was the one who was stalking you. You are right, something is definitely not right with him. When you turned him down when he asked you out on a date, I smell anger coming off of him, even if he looked to be accepting your answer. But I did smell something weird."

Abby turned to Mike and asked, "What did you smell that was weird?"

Mike turned thoughtful as he answered, "I smelled blood that was days old, but it was very faint. I know what I smell. I say that if Patrick Jane ever asked you out, say yes. He's a better match for you, then this Kent guy. I got to inform Vic and the others about this."

"Blood," Abby said slowly, before an alarmed look appeared on her face. "Do you think that he is the one who killed Emily Smith?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders as he went back to his napping spot. Its better to talk to Vic face to face and not risk anyone overhearing them.

**(Scene Break)**

Vic dropped off Abby at the CBI headquarters and made sure that she got inside safely. You can never tell if a car could drive and that person could grab her and take off with her. Better be safe then sorry as the old saying goes.

Abby was about to get off of the elevator, when she saw Patrick Jane standing there, waiting for her.

"Its good to see you again, Abby," Patrick politely greeted her with a huge smile on his face. When he said her name, the people who were passing by, stared at her and then looked at Jane for some reason.

"Its good to see you too, Mr. Jane." Abby responded.

"Please, call me, Patrick. Please follow me to the room," Patrick motioned for her to follow him. Abby was confused about why people would stare at her.

"Patrick, why are people staring at me for?" Abby asked as their made their way to wherever they were going.

"No reason. They are just staring to just to stare," Patrick said as he was quite glad that she could not see his face, where in turn if she could, she would see the blush on his face.

"You're lying to me," Abby accused the man in front of her.

"No, I'm not lying. I'm telling you the truth," Patrick said quickly and cheerfully.

Abby raised an eyebrow and scowled at the man. Abby snapped, "You're still lying to me. I know it."

Agent Lisbon walked out of her office to find Abby and Patrick arguing over who was telling the truth or who was lying. Its seems that she is not the only one who has to put up with Jane and his ways now, since Abby unknowingly caught Patrick's interest, whether he was in denial or not.

But before she could say something, another officer walked up to the arguing couple and said to Jane, "You should have said that your girlfriend was cute. Good catch by the way."

Abby's felt like it was on fire and two main emotions were warring against each other. One was please that people think that she was Patrick's girlfriend and the other was furious at Jane and the need to strangle him was making itself known to her.

"Patrick, explain, now," Abby slowly said with her teeth clenched together. Lisbon knew when she going to see the death of Jane coming, so she had to step in between.

"Ah, Abby, please forgive Jane. It was not his fault for that. It's a rumor that is going around here every since that photo of you and Jane was delivered here by a boy for Red John and Jane tried to tell them otherwise, but they never did listen. They just think he's in denial over it," Lisbon explained and she was relieved that Abby calmed down and apologized to them.

"So, where are the files that I should be looking at?" Abby asked as she tried to take her mind off of the recent things.

"Right this way, Abby," Patrick opened the door to Lisbon's office.

**(Scene Break)**

It has been four hours since Abby first started on the files and she was still looking them over. As she studied the pictures of Red John's victims and his former girlfriend and it was then she came across some interesting.

"That's odd," Abby commented as she looked at the pictures very closely.

"What's odd, Abby?" Patrick asked as he got up along with Lisbon and stood behind Abby.

"Every victim of Red John, wore a good amount of make up and according to the files, they acted like they know something about you even if they don't. But his girlfriend, she does not wear any make up and acts like a humble person who got along with pretty much everyone. And also, from the pattern of the killings, it seems like he is a business person who travels every two or three months," Abby pointed the things out to them.

"Amazing, I would never have thought of that," Patrick was now amazed as he felt hope that he haven't felt for years, filling him.

"Also, from what's written in these files about Red John, it seems that he has the ability to convince a rabbit to eat another rabbit. He's cunning and manipulative to the highest degree. Since there is no evidence, he must have studied forensics and criminal law. If I have to guess at what job he has, it will be either a broker as they could lie and no one would know or he could be a lawyer. But what I think from reading about the last murder, he made a mistake," Abby explained.

Jane and Lisbon were shocked at the info that Abby was giving them. It was more than what they ever hoped for. But when she said that Red John made a mistake, they both asked at the same time, "What mistake!"

Abby pointed to one of the interviews of the best friend of Emily Smith and said, "In one of the interviews, Emily's best friend stated that Emily bragged about meeting a handsome guy and said that she gave him, her name and phone number. It was more than enough information to find out where she lives and have an opportunity to kill her. I remember that Kent was well fit and that she gave her number and name to him. So I think that Kent is Red John, but we have no proof of it. And we can't stalk to see if he messes up again, he will find out from one of his loyal followers and disappear or worse pick us off, one by one."

Patrick Jane could not take it anymore; he was so very happy that they were two steps away from catching Red John and making him pay for what he has done. Please let it be noted when he did what he did, he was not thinking what so ever. He grabbed Abby's face and kissed her fully on the lips.

SMACK! Abby's hand slammed into Patrick's face when she jerked away. Lisbon's mouth was hanging open at what she just witnessed. She watched as Abby limped out of the office and to the elevator to go home. Lisbon shook her head and wished that she could a good glass of whiskey now.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Just a reminder, I DO NOT know who Red John is, so don't take this description of him to be real in the show. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red John's New Obsession**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Mentalist or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly, I do not. I just want to say 'Thank You' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and or followed this or any of my other stories.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

Abby made it back to her apartment safe and sound, thanks to Vic and the others. And apparently, while she was gone, another delivery of white, yellow, and red roses came and they were also from this Kent. Abby really wished that he would leave her alone as she really did not want to be anywhere near this man at all or have anything to do with him.

Abby was now busy cooking supper for the whole pack. Cooking always helped Abby to calm down and think more clearly. While she was in the kitchen, the pack had already set the table and was now watching the sports channel on her big screen TV. The pack all knew of her good luck as she had won the 49 in flat screen television in a drawing and also when it was installed, the people somehow on accident, gave her unlimited free cable channels, so now she is getting all of the TV channels for free. And also the pack felt lucky that Abby loved to watch sports instead of watching those love filled movies.

One of the pack members, Shawn, who was sitting the closest to Abby and the kitchen, asked, "So what did you learn at the CBI?"

Vic muted the television as they got close enough to hear along with the rest of the pack, not that they needed too as they could hear quite clearly where they were sitting, but it did show that they cared.

Abby, not stopping what she was doing, told them, "Well, there is a huge possibility that Kent is the real Red John, himself. And that I might be in serious danger."

Mike declared after Abby was finished with telling them what she had found out, "I knew that I should have killed that scum bag or at least break his face."

Vic thought of something and asked Abby, "Abby, could you sense whether or not Kent has magic or is he just human and extremely lucky in not getting caught?"

Abby put down the last dish of food on the huge table and answered, "Kent does not have any magic that I could sense. He is just an extremely lucky human and is very good at what he does."

Vic nodded, "That's good, since it would give us an advantage over him. If he did have magic, then it would be much harder to protect you from him, not that you need protecting in the first place. And because of this new threat, we will not go to our grounds tomorrow night, instead we will stay in the basement."

The others agreed quickly to the plan, since they did not want to take any risk that this guy, Kent, might find out somehow, what they were or at least try to break into their apartment building, not that its possible or anything, thanks to magic and wards.

The magical government gives a hundred acres of land to each pack for them to use during the full moon. This land comes with wards that will not let anything or anyone in or out unless it's the local wild life, while they are transformed. But in case, the pack can not get to the said land, the basement is fixed for them to use.

Abby agreed to this as well, since she would be staying home tomorrow, because the pack will stay calm and relaxed, when all members are together. Abby was very thankful that her boss was magical and understood her situation clearly.

**(Scene Break)**

_Jane's point of view…_

Patrick was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling above him, thinking and trying to calm down the whirlwind of emotions inside of him. It was around four in the morning when he woke up from his dream. In his dream, his wife and daughter were telling him to move on from them and start a new life and family with Abby Potter, who they approve of. They also stated that Abby and her family were way more than what they are. And to give Abby a chance. They went on explaining about a whole new world that was underneath their noses, and about magic and other things like how the whole Wolf Pack Gang was in fact werewolves.

Patrick did not want to believe it at all, but the dream felt like realty. He really wants to confront Abby in the morning, but his wife told him to stay away from her and the guys, since tomorrow night is full moon and the day of the full moon is when the pack is a bit more aggressive than normal. And that he should wait until the day after, before confronting Abby.

But this does explain the reason why they could find so little on Abby Potter and was told by a higher up official to stop digging into Abby's past as it was classified.

Wait until he tells Lisbon and the others about this, they would never believe him, until it comes straight from the source itself. His daughter warned him that he should only tell his team and no one else, since he could get into very serious trouble with powerful people. Normally, he would not listen, but this was his wife and daughter, and he is going to listen to them. Dream or not.

**(Scene Break)**

_Kent's point of view…_

Kent was very upset this morning. He had went to Past Time Bookstore, in order to visit with Abby again, but instead he found an old lady running the store. When he inquired about Abby, he was told that she will not come in today and tomorrow. The old lady gave him the feeling of being prey, something that he was not use to. And he did not want to push his luck and find out what the woman could really do.

He had tried to get a gang to take out the Wolf Pack Gang for a little while, but they kicked him out and told him to never come back as they did not want any trouble with that gang. All of the gangs, while they had more members, feared the Wolf Pack Gang and respected them as well. He would have to do this his way and take the risk of being captured.

**AN: I am so sorry that it took so very long to get this chapter up and posted. I have no excuse what so ever. And I beg for your forgiveness. Please write a review and tell me what you think of it. I am hoping to finishing this story in two or three more chapters.**

**Posted: April 22, 2014**


End file.
